


Liberty

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Dementia, Diary/Journal, Family Feels, Feelings, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda?, Memory Related, Mystery, Not what you think, i just don't like the outcome, i'm bad at everyting lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: When Richie has to clean out the attic, he finds a diary that once belonged to his grandmother. It seems to have a connection to IT and the Losers have to decipher another Derry Mystery.





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this took so long to make!!!! But I'm so proud of it and how it turned out.
> 
> It's under the 2017 movie's timeline, with some events coming from the book and/or miniseries, taking place 4 years after IT happened.
> 
> The way you can tell which one's grandmother/grandfather is by last names, so for grandmothers, it'll be their maiden names (sans Richie's grandmother)

Richie was to clean out the attic. He hated this chore. The Toziers had been meaning to clear it out for years, but they haven’t made the time. But right now, it was Richie’s responsibility to get it done.

 

Richie opened some boxes, finding baby things that was his when he was younger. Not much value. But he takes his GameBoy games.

 

When he moves the box, he finds another one, and on autopilot, he opens it.

 

He finds a bunch of photo albums, some story books, and an old jewellery box. He realizes that this stuff belonged to his grandmother, Libby, who was put into a elderly home a few years ago.

 

Libby Tozier was the most amazing person Richie knew, next to the Losers. Libby was sweet, generous, and funny. She was the one to encourage Richie’s jokes. But now that she’s gone, Richie’s been lost.

 

He decides to keep the box to himself. He wants to remember his Grammy.

 

\--------------------

 

He looked through all the photos in an album. Most of them were from family reunions, when they met new babies, or school photos.

 

When he was done with it, he dug through the box again, taking out an old diary. Libby was never really private, but Richie understood why she kept a diary. He opens it up to the first page.

 

_ June. 7th 1935 _

_ Mama and Papa told me to stay careful, which I found strange, but I had to follow my parents orders. School was fine. But the most strangest thing is that I saw multiple missing persons posters along the way to school. I’d never seen them before. Most of the people were children, and when I got to school, the kids weren’t there. _

 

There seems to be a pattern in this entry. Richie remembers that from when IT was around, it came out every 27 years and 1935 was one of the years IT came back. He’s intrigued by this.

 

Richie flips the page.

 

_ June. 13th 1935 _

_ Another strange day. Andrew Denbrough wanted to check out the sewer entrance with me, Velma Matthews and Samuel Uris. I’m not sure why. He has always been the one to go on an adventure, but the sewers. What the hell? _

 

He rereads the page, going over the names. His grandmother never mentioned being friends with his friends grandparents. He didn’t really know Velma or Sam, but he was super close with Andrew.

 

He sets the diary on the bed, and he runs downstairs. He grabs the phone on the wall, dialling Stan’s number.

 

“Donald speaking,” Mr. Uris says.

 

“Hey, Mr. Uris, it’s Richie, is Stan there?”

 

“Stan! Richie’s on the phone!” Stan’s father calls.

 

It takes a moment for Stan to come to the phone.

 

“What’s up, Rich?” The boy asks.

 

“I need you and the others to meet up with me at the quarry in an hour,” Richie informs him. “There’s something serious I need to talk to you about.”

 

Stan sighs. “Okay, but if it’s for another comedy session, I’m out.”

 

Richie smirks. “I swear. I think it’s more important than my jokes.”

 

\--------------------

 

Richie was the first one to be at the quarry. He wanted to be there before the others so he could rehearse what he had to say. But maybe this was too crazy. They just went through so much that summer. It may have been 3 years ago, but it still burned in his memory

 

The rustling and crunching of leaves lets him know that the Losers are there.

 

“Okay, Richie, we’re all together, what’s up?” Ben asks as soon as they sit down.

 

Richie takes a deep breath. “So, um, when I was looking through the attic, I found some of my Grammy’s things from when she was our age.” He takes out the diary. “This diary is from 1935. And it goes through the span of 4 months.”

 

Bev and Bill look at each other, worried looks on their faces.

 

“And listen to this. ‘And this I conclude my summer diary. I went from a confused and scared little girl to a brave and courageous woman. Who knew that me and 6 other kids could defeat a demon from hell? No one would. Maybe it’s the end of this epidemic.’,” He recited. “Do you know what this means?”

 

“L-lemme see,” Bill says, taking the diary from Richie.

 

_ Aug. 5th 1935 _

_ Well, me and the others have seperated. I got into a fight with Andrew about that thing. Augustine had to keep me calm and Velma was getting really anxious. Dorothy, Samuel and Abe left. I mean, I feel the same way, I don’t want to die either. _

 

Bill’s mouth drops open. “G-guys, Richie’s r-r-right. Everyone, s-say your grandp-parents names.”

 

Bev is the one to speak up first. “Augustine Marsh.”

 

Mike rubs at his arm. “Dorothy Kendron.”

 

Eddie takes a puff of his inhaler. “Velma Matthews.”

 

“Abe Hanscom,” Ben says with a sigh.

 

Stan bites his lip. “Sam Uris.”

 

“And-Andrew D-Denbrough,” Bill says firmly.

 

“Libby Tozier,” Richie finishes.

 

“So if Richie’s right, our grandparents defeated IT in 1935?” Eddie asks.

 

“It l-looks th-that way.”

 

Bev brings her hands together. “Okay, we need to figure this out without anyone knowing.”

 

Stan groans. “Why?” He asks. “We’re not going into an investigation again.”

 

Eddie takes another puff of his inhaler.

 

“Because IT may be still alive and they might have the information on killing IT,” Mike counters. “And remember, we took an oath.” He shows his scar on his palm.

 

Everyone remembered the blood oath they took. They never forgot. And Mike had a point. If any of their grandparents had information, they had to take it.

 

“But who’s to say IT’s dead? What if we actually killed IT?” Stanley argues.

 

“I-i-it’s better to be s-safe than s-s-sorry, Stan.”

 

Stan has been messed up since IT happened. Everyone has, but he was most affected.

 

“I w-want everyone b-b-back here i-in a f-f-few hours with an-anything re-r-regarding their grandparents. Anything can help. Ask your p-p-parents, look through y-your a-a-attics,” Bill orders.

 

Everyone nods their head.

 

Another lead on this Derry mystery.

 

\--------------------

 

When Richie returns home, he notices that his father’s car is in the driveway. He might be off work for today.

 

Richie walks inside, getting the smell of dinner being made.

 

“I’m home!” He calls.

 

“In the kitchen!” Went calls. Richie walks into the kitchen, seeing his father over the stove. “Hey, buddy. I was able to leave work early.” Richie nods, which makes Went concerned. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Um,” Richie hesitates, sitting down at the table. “I wanna ask you something.”

 

Went sits across from him.

 

“I… did Grammy ever talk about her past?” His father gives him a confused look. “Like, of any friends she talked about?”

 

Went smiles. “Your grandmother is an eccentric individual, Richie. She is just like you. But behind all that, she’s sensitive.” He explains. “She did mention a friend or 2. I think their names are… Abe and Dorothy, I believe.”

 

Richie gasps. “Really?”

 

Went nods his head. “What’s all the fuss about Grammy all of a sudden?”

 

Richie wishes he could tell his father what happened over the summer, but he knows no adult would believe him.

 

“I found an old diary that belonged to her back in the 30’s while I was cleaning. In there, I found the names of my friend’s grandparents,” Richie reveals. “And I need to know if they were friends.”

 

Went clicks his tongue. “Well, I dunno what to tell you, buddy.” Richie’s face drops. “I know it may not help, but maybe I can get you an appointment to see Grammy.”

 

Richie’s face lights up. He hasn’t seen Libby since she was put in the home. He misses her.

 

“Thank you, Dad! Thank you!” Richie tearfully says.

 

“I’ll call them, and we’ll make sure you see her as soon as possible.”

 

Richie’s smile can’t seem to be wiped off his face.

 

\--------------------

 

Mike looked through his attic, opening box after box in hopes of finding anything that was once his grandmother’s. He was never really close to her, because she was so distant. But when she died, he was devastated. He deeply cared for his family and if they’re gone, a little bit of him leaves, too.

 

He almost gives up when he finds a box labeled ‘Dorothy’ on a shelf. He takes it down from the shelf and opens it.

 

On the top is a picture of Dorothy, possibly a school photo. His heart sinks with sorrow.

 

Mike digs through his grandmother’s possessions. He feels that this is wrong, but he has to do it.

 

At the bottom is probably the holy grail of this ordeal. It was a photo of their grandparents. They all look so happy.

 

He turns the photo around and on the back makes him smile.

 

_ Abe - Auggie - Andy - Libby - Sam - Velma - Dorothy _

_ 1935 _

 

Mike closes the box, setting back where it belonged.

 

\--------------------

 

Ben looked through his storage closet. He’s glad his mom is out shopping. Arlene never lets Ben look for stuff in the closet, not even to find baby photos.

 

A piece of paper falls from the rafters and Ben opens it up.

 

_ RITUAL OF CHÜD _

 

Ben blinks a few times. This could be a clue of how they can defeat IT if it were to return. He pockets the paper, in hopes it’s just that.

 

“Benjamin Hanscom! You get out of that closet right now!” Arlene screams. ‘ _ Shit _ ’ Ben thought, ‘  _ I thought she was out _ ’. “You are in big trouble, young man.”

 

Arlene pinches Ben’s ear, telling him to move along.

 

“Why were you in the closet, Benny? You know you’re not allowed in there.”

 

Ben gives her a scorn. “It’s none of your business, Mom,” He says, walking to the front door.

 

Arlene’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Ben! You tell me right now why you were in there!”

 

But Arlene’s words were not answered when he walked out the door.

 

\--------------------

 

Everyone sat together on the ledge of the quarry. Some of their faces looked defeated.

 

“Did an-anyone f-f-f-find anyth-thing?” Bill asks.

 

“Not me,” Bev says.

 

“Other than school pictures and report cards, no,” Eddie adds.

 

“Same,” Stan also says. Bill’s face turns to a frown.

 

“Damn,” He murmurs.

 

“I found a photo of my Grandma with the others,” Mike says, giving them the photo. All of them look at it in awe. “I’m gonna hang it up in my room.”

 

“What about you, Ben? Did you find anything on your grandpa?” Bev asks.

 

Ben nods. “I found a piece of paper in my storage closet. It was all I found before my mom caught me.” The takes the slip of paper out, giving it to Bill.

 

Bill reads and rereads it over and over. “Wh-what the hell d-d-d-does ‘Ritual of Chüd’ m-mean?’”

 

The husky boy shrugs. “No idea. But it must be something important.”

 

Eddie turns to Richie. “You find anything else?”

 

“No, but I hope to find more,” Richie pauses. “I’m seeing my grandmother tomorrow.”

 

Everyone gasps.

 

“She was put in a home a few years ago. And I was telling my dad that I wanted to know her past, and he got me an appointment,” He explains. “She suffers from dementia. And she probably doesn’t have much longer. But if it means she’ll give her last breath to me, telling me about our grandparents, so be it.”

 

Stan nods. “He’s right. Libby’s our only chance.”

 

“We’re gonna figure this out, guys. I know we are,” Bev promises.

 

\--------------------

 

Richie walked into the home with his heart beating fast. He wondered if Libby would remember him or forgive him since they haven’t seen each other in so long.

 

He approaches the nurse’s station.

 

“Hi, I’m here to see Liberty Tozier,” He greets. The nurse stands up.

 

“Do you have a driver’s license or parental approval?” She asks.

 

“Wentworth Tozier called yesterday, he’s my father.”

 

The nurse sits back down and looks in the visitors book. “Richie Tozier?”

 

The boy nods.

 

“Room 86, end of the hall.”

 

Richie gives her a small smile and he walks down the hallway.

 

He hates hospitals. Even though this isn’t a hospital exactly, it still stings.

 

He reaches the room and goes inside.

 

“Hello?” Libby speaks.

 

“Grammy. It’s me, Richie.”

 

Libby was sitting in a chair, knitting and watching TV. She looked like she was okay, at least in Richie’s eyes.

 

“Richie?” Libby questions.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, Grammy,” Richie says, kneeling next to her chair.

 

“Oh! Richie! I thought you’d forgotten me!” Libby says, hugging her grandson.

 

“I’d never forget you,” He says. “Grammy, I need to ask you something.”

 

He takes out the photo. Mike had given it to him for the day.

 

“Do you remember these people?”

 

Libby gently takes it from Richie. “No, I don’t believe so.”

 

Richie sighs. “Do you remember Abe? Abe Hanscom?” He asks. “Auggie Marsh? Velma Matthews?”

 

His grandmother clicks her tongue. “I’m sorry, Richie. I don’t.”

 

Tears form in Richie’s eyes. “Please. Please remember, Grammy.”

 

He takes out Ben’s piece of paper, giving it to her.

 

Libby’s eyes go wide, gasping audibly and her mouth gaping.

 

They stay silent for a moment.

 

“You’ve seen IT, too, haven’t you?” She asks, to which Richie can only nod. “The secret is the ritual, dear.”

 

Richie takes the paper, pocketing them.

 

“You can’t be afraid, honey,” Richie already knew this, but he will listen to anything Libby had to say. “I’ve said too much. You need to believe me, Richie.”

 

He smiles. “I do, Grammy. I believe you.”

 

Libby looks at the photo again. “We were all best friends back then. But then Dorothy and Abe moved away in ‘41 and we all lost touch. Except for Andrew, Velma, Sam and I. We were still close. Auggie stayed in Derry, but he moved to private school,” She smiles at the memory.

 

“What about the diary? What was the meaning of that?”

 

Libby takes off her glasses. “I wanted to keep memories of that summer, and I wrote the ups and downs in that diary.” She pauses. “Richie, listen to me. You keep being you. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You are perfect in every way. And if IT is a part of your story, tell it. You overcame IT, you can overcome other challenges. Promise me, Richie.”

 

Richie frantically nods. “I will, Grammy, I promise.”

 

Libby looks out the window. “You should go, my boy. You need to tell your friends.”

 

Richie stands from his position, walking to the door.

 

“I love you, Grammy,” He whispers.

 

His grandmother looks to him with a loving smile.

 

“I love you, too, Richie.”

 

Richie walks out of the home.

 

He didn’t think that he and 5 remaining friends would use the ritual to defeat the demon that is Pennywise the Dancing Clown 23 years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My schedule's been all kind's of fucked up, but hopefully by my Christmas break, it'll be caught up.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
